Two Lovers Heading For a Dead End
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: The times that Edo ended up in Ryo's bed and the times that Ryo ended up in Edo's bed Or, Edo and Ryo's relationship as told through the times they slept together.


_**I've been working on this for a few months and I've just been referring to it as my proshipping nonsense. I really just wanted there to be more fic for this pairing and wanted to write my first attempt at anything even slightly smutty.**_  
 _ **Well, here you go. Enjoy the nonsense.**_

* * *

The first time he found himself in the Hell Kaiser's bed, Edo had no idea what to expect. He had been simply following the older duelist after the dangerous victory over his brother. Ryo hadn't acknowledged him until he reached the room and turned towards ego, raising an eyebrow. Edo showed no hesitation and simply nodded. A smirk appeared on the older one's face and he pushed the door open and the younger followed him in.

The Hell Kaiser was aggressive and demanding. He had little care for Edo's safety or pleasure. He thrust angrily and roughly. And Edo loved it. He hadn't been a virgin before that, but he hadn't been fucked so hard or so throughly in his life. It made him feel raw and sore and he needed more.

The second time Edo found himself in the Hell Kaiser's bed, the roles were reversed. But were they they really? Edo may have gotten to be the one giving commands, but it was Hell Kaiser who was in charge. When they had entered the room Ryo had simply a sat on the couch, pointedly ignoring Edo and the silk ropes and shock collar he had laid on the bed. Edo immediately knew his role and stepped into it with little hesitation.

It seemed that being used and abused was much more of the Hell Kaiser's style. He reacted to every touch and his screaming moans when was shocked was music to Edo's ears. Every shock sent through the collar ran through Edo as well, which added a dimension he hadn't even considered before. He had never been much into BDSM, but with the way he felt seeing Kaiser lay at his feet may have made him reconsider.

The third time was much like the second. Electricity and powerful submission were combined with pleasure, and Edo thought that he might become addicted to the feeling. He may have been the one dominating, but he had never felt less in control of the situation. Once again the Hell Kaiser had provided the toys and equipment and he controlled very action despite being the one completely tied up. The sex was hot and passionate, but no words were names and the Kaiser begging for more. Edo graciously obliged him.

The fourth time was different. It was months later and it was much softer. While the aggression and rage was still there, the shock collar wasn't. Edo missed it. Ryo still moaned and screamed, but not as much as he had before. It was a shame really. Edo worked harder to take control to make up the difference.

The fifth time was in the Dark World. The bed could barely be considered to belonging to Ryo, but Edo far from considered it to be his own. They had nothing but their own bodies which resulted sex that was softer and more intimate that anything they had done before. It was gentle and when Ryo pressed his lips against Edo's shoulder he all but melted.

The first time Edo found Ryo in his own bed was over year later. Both of them had become different people. Both of them had died and come back. Ryo had given up pro dueling and his old deck. Edo had thrown himself even more deeply into his job and had begun traveling the world to duel the best. They hadn't seen each other since the dark world.

It wasn't until Ryo arranged a meeting about his new pro league that they finally saw each other face to face. The meeting had started simple enough, but soon a silence hung in the air. They had done so much together but they couldn't even speak to each other like normal people. So they spoke to each other in the only way they could remember working.

As their lips met and hands began pulling at each other's hair, Edo vaguely remembered his manager standing just outside the door. Ryo began puling at Edo's shirt, but Edo pulled himself back. He shook his head, knowing that this was neither the time nor place. The time and place apparently ended up being Edo's hotel room later that night. Edo was back on the bottom for the first time since the first time they had fucked, but this time instead of that thorough fucking he had received it was a passionate lovemaking. The sex was slow, but the most intimate they had ever shared.

The second time Edo found Ryo in his bed was after a date. After Edo stated that he would sign with the Marfuji brothers' league when his current contract was up, Ryo had asked Edo out to dinner. The dinner was candlelit and romantic, but the conversation was easy and there were no expectations. When the date ended in Ryo's bed, neither were really surprised. The sex was still intimate, but the passion and kink was beginning to seep back in. Edo held back in fear over Ryo's heart but Ryo insisted that it wasn't a worry. The only thing he probably shouldn't do was bring back the electricity.

The third fourth and fifth times were much of the same. A date would lead into bed. Edo soon stopped counting, and it was before long that the dates were weekly and the thought of his bed soon felt like their bed. And when they eventually moved in together, it was their bed. And in their bed anything could happen.

* * *

 _ **Feedback would be appreciated, especially if you liked it. Thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
